poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 2. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Florida: Thank you for coming in such short notice, Ransik. Ransik: Charlie Brown and his friends need our help. Twilight Sparkle: Snoopy, his brothers and sisters, Fifi and Woodstock warned us. We'll need all the help we can get. Advanced Heroes: Yes! Rarity: Ow, My leg! Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! Are you okay? Rarity: Yes, My leg is hurt! I need help! Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! Matt: Come on, We have to tell Florida and the others to make your leg better! Yuri: We have to get her to safety! The episode begins with Ransik's New Secret Lab, Florida healed Rarity's leg as it got better. Villamax: How is your leg, Rarity? Rarity: Much better now, Thanks to Florida. Florida: I'm just glad you and the others Rangers are alright. Aikko: Thank you, Florida. Lili: We have to do something, None of us know what Ivan Ooze is capable of. Then, The Sprixie Princesses came. Red Sprixie Princess: Hello, Harmony Rangers. Sunset Shimmer: What're you girls doing here? Green Sprixie Princess: Well, There's this great power from the Eternal Tiara that needed to put along with the Corona Aurora for ultimate Adventure Power. Cyan Sprixie Princess: One thousand years ago, they made by the human, demon, celestial, fairy, spirit, Equestria and moon worlds that they whom to become a platinum princess to grant many wishes and with the corona aurora. Fluttershy: Oh my goodness. Applejack: I'd never thought we'd heard of Adventure Power before, We're gonna need help for this here mission. Rarity: I agree, Applejack. But is there any groups of Power Rangers we recall possessing any Adventure Power? Rainbow Dash: As if, Who else? Just then, Discord appears in the nick of time. Discord: Perhaps we can answer a few questions. Twilight Sparkle: Discord, What're you doing here? Discord: I'd just thought you could use some from a couple of friends, Meet Catrina and Scorpan. Catrina: Pleasure, I'm sure. Scorpan: And we'd even brought help from the certain groups of Power Rangers you've described. Then, The Lightspeed, Overdrive and Mega Rangers come to see them. Spike: Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! The Lightspeed, Overdrive and Mega Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, Ryan, Long time no see. Carter Grayson: Hello, Twilight. Chad Lee: Good to see you girls again. Joel Rawlings: Especially you, Spike. Kelsey Winslow: It's been a while. Dana Mitchell: We were beginning to worry. Ryan Mitchell: Great to see you too, Sunset, Starlight. Applejack: Well, If it ain't Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, Rose, Tyzonn and Sentinel Knight. It's so nice to see y'all. Mack Hartford: Same here, Applejack. Will Aston: Good to see you all again. Dax Lo: It sure has been a while. Veronica Robinson: I sure has. Rose Ortiz: Hi, Everyone. Tyzonn Collins: Great to see you. Sentinel Knight: Hello, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset, Spike and Starlight. It has been a long time since our last battle with Nightmare Moon. Spike: Troy, Noah, Jake, Gia, Emma, Orion, Robo Knight, We were beginning to think we wouldn't see you guys again. Troy Burrows: Same here, Spike. Noah Carver: It's great to see you guys too. Jake Holling: It's been awhile. Gia Moran: It sure has. Emma Goodall: And I see you got more company. Orion: I'm glad you're all okay. Robo Knight: It is good to see you once again, Harmony Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad you all came to help, We're gonna need as much help we can get. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, He starts his next thing on his evil plan. Ivan Ooze: Next on the agenda, I must get my hands of the Eternal Tiara and the Corona Aurora. Then, I'll wish for that baby, Flurry Heart in my grasp. Flurious: I too seek those powers of these two crowns. Moltor: How soon will we begin your plan, Ivan Ooze? Ivan Ooze: We will soon enough, That will be my perfect plan. Meanwhile, Twilight, Carter, Mack, Troy and their friends arrived at Hartford Mansion. Twilight Sparkle: Here we are, Hartford Mansion. Matt: Wow! This place is awesome. Mack Hartford: My Dad says that we'll meet him, Captain Mitchell and the other here. Pink Sprixie Princess: I can hardly wait. Emmy: Me too! Alicia: Me three! Kasumi: And us too! Andrew Hartford: Twilight, Carter, Mack, Troy, I'm glad all of you could make it. Captain William Mitchell: Ransik told use we'd you here. Ransik: Yes, We're all here to help you. Spencer: And Tensou here has brought a gift from Gosei to you, Harmony Rangers. Tensou: These are your new Adventure Power Weapons, The Magic Drive Lance, the Honesty Drive Scooper, the Kindness Drive Geyser, the Laughter Drive Baton, the Generosity Drive Slammer, the Loyalty Drive Driller, the Wisdom Drive Claws, Courage Drive Vortex and the Hope Drive Sword. Angela Fairweather Rawlings: And these are your new Adventure Power Hamony Zords, the Magic Med Driver, the Honesty Shovel Driver, the Kindness Sub Driver, the Laughter Wheeler Driver, the Generosity Racer Driver, the Loyalty Jet Driver, the Wisdom Roller Driver, the Courage Runner Driver and the Hope Turbo Driver. Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Pinkie Pie: Sweet Celestia! We like them! Rarity: I love my new Weapon and Zord! They're diverting! Rainbow Dash: They are so cool! Ransik: Yes, Gosei certainly outdid himself lately. But there is something we must discuss. Just as Dulcea came, They made a discussion about Ivan's evil alliance. Ransik: Now then, We we're gathered here to discuss about Ivan Ooze's plans for the Eternal Tiara and the Corona Aurora. Andrew Hartford: Ransik's right, We can't let either of them fall into evil hands. Dulcea: And it's a good thing I've kept them safe, Andrew. Just as Dulcea showed everyone the Eternal Tiara and Corona Aurora, They were all amazed. Captain William Mitchell: Sentinel Knight, What do make of them? Sentinel Knight: Hmm, I've heard of this prophecy before. Once the greatest power of the Eternal Tiara and Corona Aurora were brought together, They can can grant many wishes. Ransik: Splendid, We must begin the ceremony that will increase Adventure Power within the Rangers. Dulcea: Then, It shall be done. Soon, Twilight came with Flurry Heart to babysit as everyone prepared for the Platinum Circle Ceremony. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Flurry Heart. We're just getting you settled on the Circle for while. (kisses her cheek) Flurry Heart: (fussing over her aunt) Dana Mitchell: It's okay, Flurry Heart. (showing her stuffed kitten) You want this kitty? Flurry Heart plays with her toy kitten. Ryan: Mitchell: You're great with her, Dana. Dana Mitchell: You got that right, Ryan. Twilight Sparkle: Earlier ago, Dana gave Flurry Heart a check up and I had to give her one of her stuffed toys to distract her while she gives her a booster shot. Ransik: We're ready, Dulcea. Dulcea: Excellent, Let us begin the Ceremony. And so, Twilight, her friends, Florida, Ten Sprixie Princesses, Jankenman, Aikko, Catrina, Scorpan, Ransik, Diabolico, Loki, Sentinel Knight, Norg and Dulcea prepared the Platinum Circle Ceremony as they merge the magic of the Eternal Tiara and the Corona Aurora and by forming a Circle Formation as Flurry Heart's magic merged as well. Dulcea: Now, It is done. Later, Discord returns. Discord: Did I missed something? Fluttershy: I'm glad you're back, Discord. Where were you? We've just finished the Platinum Circle Ceremony. Discord: Oh good joy, I've brought Mickey Mouse and the Gang for back up. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Hi there, Everybody. Andrew Hartford: Hello, Mickey. Twilight Sparkle: What're you guys doing here? Donald Duck: Master Yen Sid sends us to join you. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Well it isn't the Advanced Heroes. Fancy seeing you guys. Matt: We're just glad you're here. Shun Asanaga: The Disney Force Power Rangers. Max Taylor: I'll be darn. Golias: Great to see you guys could make it. Purple Sprixie Princess: Advanced Rangers join the Disney Force Rangers of the group altogether. Advanced Heroes: Yeah! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Everyone. Here's the plan. At the City, Oozemen, Batlings, Chillers, Lava Lizards, Loogies, X Borgs, Bruisers and Kingsmen were out there attacking the city as Queen Bansheera, Flurious, Moltor, Emperor Mavro and their followers stand by and watch to see the people run in fright. Queen Bansheera: The day of revenge is now! Flurious: Yes, The world is ours to control! Moltor: Nothing can stop us now! Emperor Mavro: Soon, All of the humans will be our slaves! Ivan Ooze: You got that right, Mavro. Soon, Once they find the Eternal Tiara and the Corona Aurora, We'll be unstoppable! Twilight Sparkle: Think again, Ivan Ooze! Ivan Ooze: What?! Carter Grayson: Your day of ruling comes to an end, Queen Bansheera! Mack Hartford: And the same goes to You, Fluious and Moltor, Emperor Mavro! Troy Burrows: You're up for a complete disappointment, Ivan Ooze! Ivan Ooze: We'll soon see about that, Rangers. Carter Grayson: Ready when you are, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: (nodded) It's Morphin' Time! All the Rangers activated their Morphers. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! The Harmony Force Ranger morphing sequence begins. The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Then, The Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! Next, The Overdrive Rangers morphing sequence. The Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Then, The Super Mega Rangers morphing sequence. Mickey and the Gang: Disney Force Ranger Power! Then, The Disney Force Morphing Sequence begins. Matt and his friends: RPM, Get in Gear! Shun and his friends: Overdrive! Accelerate! Max and his friends: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Seth: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Golias and his friends: Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Santiago, Owen and Joni: Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Roger: Samurai Storm, Ranger Form! Finally, The morphing replicas of the RPM, Overdrive, Samurai and Ninja Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honestly! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Courage! Starlight Glimmer: Hope! All together: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Carter Grayson: Red Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! All together: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed symbol appears. Mack Hartford: Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger! Will Aston: Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger! Dax Lo: Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger! Veronica Robinson: Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger! Rose Ortiz: Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger! Tyzonn Collins: Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger! Sentinel Knight: (turns into his super form) Sentinel Knight! All together: Call to Adventure, Power Rngers Operation Overdrive! The Overdrive symbol appears. Troy Burrows: Super Megaforce Red! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce Blue! Jake Holling: Super Megaforce Green! Gia Moran: Super Megaforce Yellow! Emma Goodall: Super Megaforce Pink! Orion: Super Megaforce Silver! Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! All together: Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! The Super Megaforce symbol appears. Mickey Mouse: Disney Force Red! Goofy: Disney Force Black! Donald Duck: Disney Force Blue! Daisy Duck: Disney Force Yellow! Minnie Mouse: Disney Force Pink! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Disney Force Green! All Together: Power Rangers Disney Force! The Disney Force symbol appears. Matt: RPM Super Red Ranger! Yuri: RPM Super Blue Ranger! Lili: RPM Super Yellow Ranger! Ken: RPM Super Green Ranger! Simon: RPM Super Black Ranger! Freddy: RPM Super Orange Ranger! Emmy: RPM Super Pink Ranger! Jeremy: RPM Super Gold Ranger! Emily: RPM Super Silver Ranger! John: RPM Super White Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers Super RPM! The RPM symbol appears. Shun Asanaga: Kick into Overdrive, Red Fantasy Ranger! Demetrio: Kick into Overdrive, Black Fantasy Ranger! Felix: Kick into Overdrive, Blue Fantasy Ranger! Louise: Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Fantasy Ranger! Alicia: Kick into Overdrive, Pink Fantasy Ranger! Emilio Ranguhaimu: Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Fantasy Ranger! Fujimoto: Kick into Overdrive, Green Fantasy Ranger! Eljuia: Kick into Overdrive, White Fantasy Ranger! All Together: Call to Adventure! Power Rangers Operation Fantasy Overdrive! The Overdrive symbol appears. Max Taylor: Dino Samurai Ranger Red! Rex Owen: Dino Samurai Ranger Blue! Rod: Dino Samurai Ranger Green! Laura: Dino Samurai Ranger Yellow! Zoe Drake: Dino Samurai Ranger Pink! Seth: Dino Samurai Ranger Gold! Jay: Dino Samurai Ranger Silver! Coby: Dino Samurai Ranger Black! All Together: Power Rangers Dino Samurai! The Samurai Symbol appears. Golias: Power of Air! Nessa: Power of Water! Bongo: Power of Earth! Santiago Rivera: Power of Crimson Thunder! Owen Lam: Power of Navy Thunder! Roger: Green Samurai Power! Joni Savage: Power of Gold Thunder! Leslie Clark: Power of Mist! Kasumi: Power of Sky! Mari: Power of Snow! All Together: Power Rangers Super Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Adventure Power Rangers, Unite! All Power Rangers: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smokes and explosions appears as they prepare to battle. Ivan Ooze: Oozemen, Batlings, Chillers, Lava Lizards, Loogies, X Borgs, Bruisers, Kingsmen, Attack! Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this! And the fight is on as the Power Rangers fought off the evil armies. Vypra: It's over, Magic Ranger! Prince Olympius: Let's see how well Ransik and Diabolico has taught you! Twilight Sparkle: You and Vypra are about to find out, Olympius. Mack Hartford: We're right behind you, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Drive Lance! Carter Grayon: Rescue Claw! Mack Hartford: Drive Lance! Troy Borrows: Super Mega Saber! Altogether: Ulitimate Slash! They've brought down a few Oozemen and weakening Vypra and Olympius. Quarganon: I'm going to bring you down, Courage Ranger! Spike: We'll see about that, Quarganon! Will Aston: It's show time! Spike: Courage Drive Vortex! Will Aston: Drive Slammer! Both: Vibrating Strike! They brought down a lot of Oozemen and Batlings and weakening Guarganon. Mig: We'll have fun destroying you, Laughter Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Bring it, You bad kitties! Dax Lo: Look what the Fear Cats dragged in! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Drive Baton! Chad Lee: Rescue Laser! Dax Lo: Drive Vortex! Noah Craver: Super Mega Saber! Altogether: Vortex Aqua Attack! They took out a lot of Chillers and Lava Lizards and weakening the Fear Cats. Kamdor: I've waited a long time for this! Applejack: Ain't we all, Partner!? Jake Holling: Here we go! Applejack: Honesty Drive Scooper! Joel Rawlings: Rescue Cutter! Jake Holling: Super Mega Saber! Altogether: Thunder Tonardo Slash! They brought down many Chillers and Lava Lizards and weakening Kamdor. Levira: It's time to say goodbye, Kindness Ranger! Fluttershy: Not as long as I'm still breathing, Levira! Kelsey Winslow: You tell her, Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Kindness Drive Geyser! Kelsey Winslow: Rescue Drill! Veronica Robinson: Drive Claws! Gia Moran: Super Mega Saber! Altogether: Earthquake Strike! They took down a lot of X Borgs and Bruisers and weakening Levira. Bigs: Even a few Pink Power won't save you! Rarity: I'll prove you brutes wrong, You disgusting beasts! Bluefur: Bring it on! Rarity: Generosity Drive Slammer! Dana Mitchell: Rescue Injector! Rose Ortiz: Drive Geyser! Emma Goodall: Super Mega Saber! Altogether: Blazing Strike! They've took down a lot Loogies and weakening Bigs and Bluefur. Damaras: I will put an end to you and your silver friends, Loyalty Ranger! Rainbow Dash: I like to see you try, Big guy! Orion: Let's put it together! Tyzonn Collins: You got it, Orion! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Laser, Battle Axe Mode! Tyzonn Collins: Drive Detector! Orion: Super Silver Spear! Altogether: Triangle Formation! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Drive Driller, Triple Silver Blast! With one blast, A few Kingsmen were brought down and Damaras was getting weaker. Vrak: Sunset Shimmer: Prince Vekar: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts